


[podfic] Sing the Space Electric

by Fiannly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Implied Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Spaceships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: The SHIELD interceptor spaceship Avenger is under final attack. Aboard her, sitting in his cell, the war criminal Tony Stark gets ready for the confrontation, and the revelation, that he knows is about to come.Roughly 6000 words of a random Space Opera AU. *grins sheepishly*
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Sing the Space Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sing the Space Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500166) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> I wanted to do this for YEARS and [kerravon got to it first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775648) but I did one anyway because more is always better!

**Text:** [Sing the Space Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500166)

**Author:** [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained)

**Reader:** [fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly)

**Length:** 36:20

**Download or stream:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KAuMFovuqvXxRzgg4522iHIdWEyVHohj) _(on google drive)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterPhoebe) or [tumblr](https://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/) or I have a [fandom podcast](http://hashtagfandom.life/)!


End file.
